themkfanonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Thrust
Personality History As children, Natasha and her sister Merryl where playing in the forrest a game of tag, until a portal had oppened suddenly, making them banish into earthrealm right before Shao Kahn had invaded and destroyed Emberdinia. The two had become orphans who through the years learned that they had special gifts, they utelized these gifts to defend and feed themselves no matter what they had to do to survive. many years had past after the unknown destruction of their planet as they have created their own lives in earthrealm having also changed their name, to Thrust and Ash. They wondered the eartrealm looking for a place till one day they encountered a warrior named, Flame. They tried to take this man down for money and for food, they battled the man, as they saw a glimps of hope in defeating this man, the man would then slam his hands into the ground sending a wave of telekinetic force to imoblise them as he would notice, the black tiger tripes on their skin and wondered if they where also from his fallen realm. Natasha having been knocked out cold would wake up in a temple hidden up in the mountain planes of Earthrealm, as she suddenly woke up seeing that they had been taken care of their wounds. Natasha would then quickly wake her older sister up as they heard foot steps coming fowards towards them they hid, till the misterious warrior came into their area surprising him as they holded the man and asked who the man was. The warrior told them that his name, and told them that like them he was from Emberdinia, later finding out that their real was destroyed by shao kahn, flam offered them a place in his clan if they where willing, the two acepted and stayed with the man. Many years had passed since that day, they saw flame as a father figure and aventually asked him to adopt them both as his daughters, flame acepted and from this they had become his daughters, he taugth them how to fight and even became a family, the youn ladies now being about 500 years old, had become part of the hiesen, Natasha had become a guardian of the hiesen as he older sister stayed by her fathers side. Allies Enemies Appearance Combat Characteristics Powers & Abilities Telekinesis: Born with the power of telekinesis, Thrust can only use this to a degree since she is only advanced at it. Advanced level *'Object Manipulation:' to alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. *'Spatial Sense:' to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. *'Telekinetic Blast:' emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. *'Telekinetic Compression:' to crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. *'Telekinetic Destruction:' to make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. Signature Moves Telekenetic Toss: Tele-port: Throw X-Ray Move Fatalities Character Relationships *Ash- Natasha's older half sister. *Flame- Mentor and teacher who later had become their adoptive father. Quotes *"What makes you think you can even touch me?" *"I will crush your very bones and scatter them to the wind." *"When my father hears about this, you will pay dearly." *"I will make father proud." Trivia * Category:Earthrealm Category:Human Characters